


Sweaters

by Elliekat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliekat/pseuds/Elliekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Christmas moment together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [until_the_earth_is_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_the_earth_is_free/gifts).




End file.
